Rivalité
by NotreDame
Summary: Angelina avait toujours envié sa soeur Rachel... Chapitre 2 en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis : Angelina avait toujours envié sa sœur Rachel…

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient pas et cette fic ne m'apporte pas un sou.

_Rivalité_

Avant de passer au salon avec les autres, Angelina jeta un bref coup d'œil au miroir. Même après toutes ces années, elle avait du mal à se trouver jolie. La faute à son père, qui avait toujours vanté la beauté de Rachel, sa chère sœur, et jamais la sienne. On a du mal à se trouver attirante quand on a été élevée avec une très jolie sœur aînée.

Pour compenser, leur mère avait décrété qu'Ann surpassait sa sœur par l'intelligence et Rachel, cet ange, avait toujours renchéri sur la vivacité d'esprit de sa petite sœur : comment elle avait su lire la première à âge égal, comment elle suscitait l'admiration de tous leurs professeurs… Ce n'était aucunement de la pitié : Rachel admirait réellement l'intelligence d'Angelina. Et celle-ci avait commencé par trouver cela agréable avant de réaliser qu'elles vivaient dans un monde où on demande aux femmes d'être jolies, gentilles, dévouées et rien d'autre. Une femme qui savait résoudre une équation au deuxième degré n'intéressait absolument personne.

Même si Ann se sentait incapable de détester sa grande sœur, elle se rendait parfaitement compte qu'elle l'enviait de plus en plus. Tout en Rachel attirait les hommes en général : sa douceur, son côté maternel, ses beaux cheveux blond vénitien qu'elle tenait de leur gentille maman… Angelina ne supportait plus ses affreux cheveux, aussi rouges que ceux de son père, et elle ne supportait plus de voir les garçons de son âge ouvrir des yeux ronds au beau milieu d'une conversation et de deviner ce qu'ils pensaient. _Quelle horreur, cette fille est plus futée que moi. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais l'épouser…_

Et puis, un jour, on leur avait présenté un certain Vincent Phantomhive, un comte qui possédait des usines de jouets. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui. Le jour de leur rencontre, il l'avait surprise après le déjeuner en train de lire un livre de médecine qu'elle avait acheté en cachette, et il n'avait manifesté aucune répulsion. Il lui avait parlé de l'école de médecine qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes et lui avait demandé si elle aimerait la fréquenter. Ann se souvenait encore de sa réaction.

« Oui… Je veux dire, ça a l'air tellement intéressant. Et puis, Rachel a de l'asthme depuis qu'elle est petite. J'aimerais étudier les nouveaux traitements pour la guérir et… »

Anne s'était souvenue juste à temps que les hommes détestaient l'ambition et l'intelligence chez les femmes. Vite, il lui fallait dire une bêtise !

« Mais… quand on est médecin, on voit beaucoup de sang, et ça doit être pénible, non ? Le rouge, c'est tellement laid ! »

Elle avait dit cela en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux, et le comte avait immédiatement deviné ses pensées. Cette fillette si adorable se trouvait laide, tout ça parce qu'elle avait les cheveux roux ! Il s'était empressé de lui adresser un compliment sur ses cheveux, comparant leur couleur à celle des liquorices en pleine floraison. Or, Angelina ne s'était jamais entendu dire qu'elle était jolie, sauf par sa sœur, bien entendu. C'était toujours à Rachel que s'adressaient tous les compliments et la gentillesse de Vincent la bouleversait. A partir de ce jour, elle s'était mise à aimer le rouge, et à l'aimer, lui.

Elle s'était mise à travailler d'arrache-pied pour entrer dans cette école de médecine. Son père s'y était opposé mais sa sœur l'avait toujours soutenue. Sans Rachel, Angelina n'aurait jamais trouvé le courage d'étudier tous ces livres si difficiles et tous les soirs, quand l'aînée venait dire bonsoir à sa cadette dans sa chambre et la trouvait plongée dans un gros livre, elle souriait et disait : « j'ai la sœur la plus extraordinaire de toute la terre. »

Et puis un jour, il y eut le drame. Ann devait se souvenir toute sa vie du moment où Rachel lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec Vincent. Pourquoi, pourquoi était-ce toujours l'aînée qui devait tout avoir ? Angelina avait tâché de faire bonne figure. Elle les avait félicités et s'était efforcée de se réjouir du bonheur de ces deux êtres qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Mais cette nuit-là, elle n'avait pas cessé de sangloter, la tête pressée contre son oreiller.

C'était quelques années plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, Angelina Durless était devenu l'une des femmes les plus admirées de Londres. Elle avait décroché son diplôme de médecine avec mention, travaillait dans le plus grand hôpital de la ville et fréquentait les cercles de la haute société. Les hommes avaient toujours aussi peur d'elle mais à présent, elle jouait de cette image de prédatrice, jetant son intelligence à la tête de tous les males qu'elle rencontrait pour leur montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'eux, qu'elle pouvait se passer d'eux, qu'elle était aussi forte que le rouge qu'elle portait et dont elle tachait régulièrement ses mains à l'hôpital.

Mais peut-être se mentait-elle à elle-même. Rachel avait maintenant mit au monde un petit garçon adorable et Ann ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que cela faisait d'être mère. Souvent, elle allait leur rendre visite et jouait avec Ciel et sa cousine Elizabeth, la fille de la sœur de Vincent, née la même année. Un jour, elle s'était amusée à habiller la petite Lizzie d'une robe rose pâle et d'un joli chapeau, et s'était émerveillée de la grâce enfantine de la fillette, de cette innocence dont elle était maintenant dépourvue. Son cœur s'était serré quand elle avait dû rendre Lizzie à sa mère. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir une fille à elle, lui mettre de jolies robes et retrouver un peu de son innocence perdue !

Angelina réalisa soudain qu'on était passés au salon. Chassant ses tristes pensées, elle alla saluer un des invités, un homme qu'elle avait rencontré quelques mois auparavant. Selon Rachel, il était fou amoureux d'elle, ce qui la laissait rêveuse. Comment un homme d'apparence aussi discrète pouvait-il être attiré par la prédatrice qu'elle était ? D'ailleurs, comment _n'importe quel homme_ pourrait-il l'aimer ?

Il semblait cependant pendu à ses lèvres. Ann ne détestait pas voir à quel point ce qu'elle disait l'intéressait. Elle le trouvait un tout petit peu ennuyeux mais selon ses parents, il s'agissait d'un gentleman parfaitement honnête, intègre et de haute naissance. Un beau parti, en somme. Angelina avait parfaitement compris que ses parents souhaitaient qu'elle se marie enfin pour leur épargner la honte d'avoir une _vieille fille_ en guise de fille. Ah, vieille fille, la vilaine expression ! Toutes les femmes qui n'avaient pas trouvé de mari après vingt-cinq ans étaient traitées avec pitié, voire même avec mépris. Ann détestait l'idée qu'on puisse la mettre dans le même sac que tous les laiderons dont personne ne voulait, mais en même temps, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier Vincent, et elle n'aimait pas l'idée de tricher sur ses sentiments pour épouser quelqu'un…

« Mademoiselle Angelina », lui dit-il en prenant congé, « j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose. »

Elle devina immédiatement de quoi il voulait parler mais le laissa faire sa demande. Ensuite, elle s'efforça de trouver une réponse polie.

« Ce serait pour moi un immense honneur, Monsieur, seulement… »

« Vous aimez quelqu'un d'autre, c'est cela ? »

Le silence d'Angelina était éloquent. Son interlocuteur hocha la tête.

« Très bien », dit-il d'une voix qui tremblait un peu. « Je vous souhaite d'être très heureux tous les deux. »

« Je ne le serai jamais ! »

Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir. Fin psychologue, son prétendant comprit immédiatement à quoi elle pensait. Il s'inclina, lui baisa la main et quitta le manoir.

Le lendemain, Angelina reçut de sa part une longue lettre dans laquelle il lui expliquait que même si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, il réitérait sa proposition. Selon lui, Ann était une femme bien trop extraordinaire pour finir au ban de la société comme toutes les femmes célibataires de haute naissance. Elle méritait de continuer à fréquenter ces soirées mondaines qu'elle aimait tant. Lui ne demandait rien en retour.

Angelina devina qu'il espérait qu'elle-même finisse par l'aimer au fil des années. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Cette situation semblait bien étrange mais… Oh, il s'agissait du joli mariage conventionnel que ses parents avaient prévu, ce monsieur était parfaitement digne d'estime et elle garderait ainsi sa place dans la société. Et peut-être qu'ils auraient des enfants. Peut-être qu'elle finirait par bercer sa petite fille dans ses bras, par lui mettre de jolies robes…

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'elle n'aimerait probablement jamais du fond du cœur cet agréable monsieur. Ce n'était pas la vie qu'elle avait espéré. Mais c'était mieux que le célibat. Et elle allait enfin connaître le bonheur…

_La fin…_


	2. Bonheur

Ce n'était peut-être pas utile mais j'ai eu envie d'ajouter un chapitre.

Disclaimer : je n'ai pas inventé Kuroshitsuji, ni rien qui s'y rapporte, et cette fic ne m'apporte pas un centime.

_Bonheur_

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin. Dans le fond du jardin de la résidence Phantomhive, Angelina Durless et son futur mari se promenaient en silence. Celle qu'on appelait déjà Madam Red pensait que dans quelques semaines, elle serait Madame Charles Barnett. Quel drôle de changement ! Mais elle pensait vraiment qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. La timidité de Charles l'avait d'abord déroutée mais elle avait vite découvert qu'il cachait de grandes qualités humaines derrière son attitude discrète. Evidemment, elle se sentait un peu coupable de l'épouser sans être vraiment amoureuse de lui mais il lui avait dit qu'il acceptait très bien cette situation, après tout. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui rendre son affection et à se montrer particulièrement gentille envers lui.

« Dites-moi… » avança-t-il d'un ton embarrassé. « J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose. »

« Moi aussi, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose ! » répondit Ann de son éternel ton énergique. « Je crois qu'il est temps que nous passions au tutoiement. »

Charles hocha la tête. « C'est ce que j'allais vous… te suggérer. »

Angelina éclata de rire. « Tant mieux ! Tu imagines quand on aura des enfants, s'ils nous entendent nous dire vous ! »

« Oui, nos enfants… » murmura Charles rêveusement. Ils se trouvaient alors sur un petit pont qui enjambait un ruisseau et pouvaient entendre Ciel et Elizabeth, qui jouaient bruyamment un peu plus loin. « J'aimerais avoir un garçon, et toi ? »

« Moi, j'aimerais bien une fille ! Oh, je sais : on en fera un de chaque ! »

M. Barnett se mit à rire à son tour. « Ou plutôt, on prendra ce qui se présentera et on en fera les enfants les plus heureux du monde. »

Il se tût soudain et regarda pensivement sa future femme. Le soleil déclinant jouait dans ses cheveux roux, avivant encore leur couleur feu. « Tu es si belle », murmura-t-il presque malgré lui. « Tes cheveux ressemblent au soleil couchant. » Et il avança la main vers son visage, puis se ressaisit et recula brusquement. Un lord anglais ne se permet pas ce genre de gestes !

Mais elle hocha doucement la tête. « Si, vas-y », murmura-t-elle. Elle avait deviné que son fiancé était sur le point de l'embrasser et elle était prête. Après tout, perdre sa virginité avant le mariage aurait été une honte mais un baiser comptait beaucoup moins. Et ce serait son premier baiser. Ici, sur ce petit pont, avec le soleil couchant qui inondait le paysage de lumière. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.

Alors il la prit doucement dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un peu différent de ce qu'Angelina avait imaginé, mais c'était… c'était tellement doux, tellement agréable et il émanait une telle tendresse des bras protecteurs de Charles qu'elle en était totalement bouleversée. Angelina ne pensait plus à rien, rien qu'à cette étreinte et à ce baiser. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne se termine jamais.

Puis elle sentit qu'il s'écartait d'elle, un peu trop vite. « Ann, non… » murmura-t-il. Et elle réalisa que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Son visage à lui exprimait le désarroi : il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait fait pleurer. « Ann, je ne voulais pas… » murmura-t-il, complètement désemparé. « Je ne pensais pas que… »

Elle passa de nouveau ses bras autour de lui. Il ne la repoussa pas mais n'esquissa pas un geste pour l'attirer vers lui, et ses traits avaient pris une tristesse déconcertante. « Je te demande pardon », dit-il enfin. « Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur pour toi. On trouvera un moyen de leur dire que nous rompons nos fiançailles. »

Angelina eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Comment pouvait-il suggérer une chose pareille ? « Rompre nos fiançailles ? » s'écria-t-elle. « Mais pourquoi, Charles, pourquoi ? »

« Tu m'avais bien dit que tu avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre, non ? » s'enquit-il en essayant de réprimer le tremblement de sa voix. « Tu viens de penser à lui et c'est pour ça que ce baiser t'a fait pleurer. Je ne peux pas t'imposer de vivre avec quelqu'un qui est… qui n'est pas lui. »

Et là, Madam Red réalisa qu'un miracle venait de se produire. Au moment où son fiancé l'embrassait et même après, elle n'avait même pas pensé à Vincent. Donc elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui ! Elle allait pouvoir mener une vie heureuse et sans regret, auprès d'un mari qui l'aimait.

Sauf que Charles la regardait avec une telle tristesse que cela lui faisait mal au cœur. « Je pleure de joie », protesta-t-elle. « Je pleure parce que ce baiser… c'était le plus beau moment de toute ma vie et parce que tu es l'être le plus adorable que j'ai jamais connu et que… et que c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de faire ma vie, et d'avoir des enfants, et… »

Elle baissa les yeux, à court de paroles. Sans dire un mot, il tira un grand mouchoir de sa poche et lui essuya le visage. « Tu en es bien certaine ? » insista-t-il au bout d'un moment, croyant à peine à sa chance.

« Quand bien même l'autre homme me ferait des avances maintenant, je le repousserais. C'est avec toi que j'ai envie de faire ma vie. »

Elle omit de préciser que le fait que l'homme en question était marié avec sa chère sœur était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle le repousserait. De toute façon, elle ne voulait plus de lui. Elle se sentait parfaitement heureuse avec ce qu'elle avait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'enviait même plus Rachel.

Le cœur de Charles battait à tout rompre. Il n'osait pas dire que cette déclaration dépassait de loin ses rêves les plus fous. Sans dire un mot, il enlaça de nouveau sa fiancée et la laissa appuyer sa tête contre son épaule. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, enlacés face au soleil couchant, puis Ciel et Lizzie déboulèrent sous leur nez en riant bruyamment. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement en voyant Ann et Charles et les fixèrent avec des yeux ronds. Gênée, Madam Red se dégagea et se racla la gorge. « Eh bien, les enfants, on ne joue plus ? »

Elizabeth s'était mise à dévisager sa tante, médusée. « Pourquoi tu pleures, Tata Ann ? » demanda-t-elle avant de se précipiter pour lui faire un gros câlin. « Tu as du chagrin ? »

« C'est pas toi qui a fait pleurer Tata Ann, au moins ? » ajouta Ciel en dévisageant son futur oncle avec méfiance. « Ce serait vraiment très, très méchant ! »

Et Angelina éclata de rire. « Ils sont adorables, n'est-ce pas ? Non, j'avais… une poussière dans l'œil et votre oncle Charles m'aidait à l'enlever, c'est tout ! »

« Notre oncle ? » s'étonna Lizzie.

« Oui, il le sera bientôt ! Et il va falloir vous habituer à l'appeler comme ça, sinon, panpan cucu ! »

Lizzie dévisagea pensivement son futur oncle, puis décida de lui faire un câlin à lui aussi, et Ciel, qui ne voulait pas être en reste, alla ajouter ses bras à l'étreinte. Emu, monsieur Barnett leur ébouriffa les cheveux, puis se pencha pour leur parler à l'oreille. « Vous voulez jouer avec nous, les enfants ? »

« Oui, on veut jouer ! » répondirent Lizzie et Ciel ensemble.

« Le premier au manoir a gagné ! »

Les enfants partirent à fond de train. Attendrie, Madam Red jeta un coup d'œil de côté à son fiancé. « Tu t'y prends très bien avec les enfants », fit-elle remarquer. « Vivement qu'on en ait aussi. »

Il lui prit la main et la serra tendrement, trop ému pour parler.

_La fin !_

Note de l'auteur : même en cherchant bien, je n'ai pas trouvé le prénom du mari de Madam Red, alors j'en ai inventé un. Désolée si je me suis trompée…


End file.
